Birthday Undercover
by BigBoss87
Summary: L'action se déroule au début de la saison 8. Olivia est sous couverture en Oregon et ça tombe au moment de son anniversaire...
1. Chapter 1

Salut

Me revoilà comme promis avec une new ff sur NYUS! Je voulais attendre un peu avant de la mettre mais vu qu'on me harcèle parce qu'en ce moment je suis en panne d'inspi pour des new ff SVU (Gisèle se reconnaitra), j'voulais lui faire plaisir et à vous aussi. Donc voila

**Résumé:** pendant la saison 8! Olivia est en mission sous couverture et c'est son anniversaire...

Porter (Mr Chaussure pour les intimes) et Dani sont de retour! WOWOWWOOWWO (pour le plus grand plaisir de Morgane...)

A noter qu'il y a un décalage horaire de 3h entre New York et l'Oregon (mais c'est toujours préciser pour pas vous paumer dans la lecture)

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui concerne SVU ou ses personnages...et surtout pas Porter...**

Enjoy

Bigboss87

* * *

_Oregon, 6h30 du matin._

? - Bonjour.

TB- Bonjour. Puis je vous aider?

? - Oui. J'ai ici une lettre pour…euh… Mademoiselle Perséphone James!

TB - Oui. Une seconde. Perséphone, tu as du courrier.

Aucune réponse.

TB - Perséphone?

H - Je vais aller la voir.

Hope se rendit devant sa chambre et frappa.

H - Perséphone? Tu es là?

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit que le lit était fait. Aucun signe de Perséphone.

TB - Alors?

H - Elle n'est pas là et son lit est fait.

? - Oh. Bien, dans ce cas, je vais partir.

TB - D'accord.

? - Si vous pouviez lui donnez ceci et lui dire de venir au bureau de poste dans la journée.

H - Oui.

? - Merci. Bonne journée.

TB - A vous aussi.

T Bones ferma la porte. Le postier prit son téléphone.

Po - C'est moi. On a un problème: elle n'est pas chez elle!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Au même moment, dans une chambre d'hôtel de la ville._

Olivia fût tirée de son sommeil par une sonnerie de téléphone. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de réponde.

O - Oui?

_? - Heu…Allo?_

Olivia ne reconnut pas la voix féminine à l'autre bout le la ligne.

_? - Euh…Désolée de vous réveiller mais…je croyais que c'était le numéro d'Elliot._

O - Oui ça l'est.

_? - Oh. Vous…vous pourriez lui passer le téléphone, c'est assez important._

O - A dire vrai…

Elle se tourna et se mit sur le dos. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche avant de sourire.

O - Il dort toujours.

_? - Oh, je vois. Bien…vous pourriez lui demander de me rappeler?_

O - Oui. Votre nom c'est…

_Da - Je suis Dani. Il comprendra._

O - D'accord. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha avant de soupirer. Elle le regarda, sourit, ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Juste après, New York, 9h33 du matin._

Cr - Quelqu'un a t-il des nouvelles d'Elliot?

Mu - On a appelé chez lui. Pas de réponse.

Da - Je pense qu'il y en a un qui a passé une bonne nuit!

Cr - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Dani?

Da - Je viens de l'appeler sur son portable. Une femme a répondu. Je l'ai réveillé et elle m'a dit qu'Elliot dormait encore.

Cr - Il va entendre parler du pays celui là. Merci. Bon…Lake, tu seras avec Dani pour le moment.

La - A vos ordres Capitaine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Retour en Oregon, 7h00_

_? - Des nouvelles?_

Po - Pas encore. Je vais aller en ville. Peut être que quelqu'un l'a vu la nuit dernière.

_? - Faites vite Porter._

Po - Bien entendu Monsieur.

Il raccrocha en soupira.

Po - Bon sang, mais où êtes vous Olivia?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_À l'hôtel, une heure plus tard._

El - Liv?

O - Bonjour vous.

El - Salut ma belle. Bien dormie?

O - Merveilleusement bien. Grâce à toi.

El - Comment ça?

O - El…j'ai passé le… meilleur anniversaire de TOUTE ma vie.

El - Quand Fin m'a dit pour notre pari, j'ai pensé que…t'avais besoin d'une pose par rapport à toute cette histoire. Et me voilà!

O - T'es super!

El - C'est toujours bon à savoir. T'es pas mal non plus…Perséphone.

O - Pitié El!

El - Quoi?

O - Ne m'appelles pas comme ça!

El - Pourquoi? C'est bien « ton nom » pourtant?

O - Comme tu voudras…Jérémy!

El - Pas mal Liv.

O - J'en reviens toujours pas.

El - Dis moi.

O - Ça fait 5 semaines que je suis là. J'ai pu appelé qu'une seule fois parce que je pouvais pas faire autrement. Et maintenant, je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel avec toi.

El - Et?

O - C'est juste…que je pensais passer mon anniversaire ici, seules avec ses écologistes…et pas avec toi… autour d'un pic nic au parc.

El - Ben… c'était ton anniversaire. T'avais perdu ton pari et tu étais supposée dîner avec moi ce soir là. Donc…

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

O - Merci. Pour ça et la nuit dernière.

El - Je t'en pris Liv.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et profita de ce moment intime pour se remémorer les deux derniers jours.

* * *

Bon ben voila, y'a à peu près tout... pour un début du moins...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir

Voici le new chap de ma new ff... à noter que c'est un chapitre en 2 partie... qui suivra demain! ^^

Quand il y a des phrases écrites _**comme ceci,**_ ce sont les pensées des personnages (quasi que Olivia)

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Deux jours avant._

O - Je sais. Oui. Il va être dingue. J'suis désolée, faut que j'y aille. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler Fin. Dis, tu veux bien me rendre un service? Dis à Elliot que…je suis désolée et qu'on verra ça à mon retour. C'est ça. Dis lui que c'est par rapport à notre pari. Super. Merci Fin. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde. Salut!

Elle raccrocha et ferma les yeux. Elle regarda dans les alentours et vit Porter dans un café.

O - Et c'est reparti!

_Dans le même temps, à New York._

Fin - Hey Stabler.

El - Quoi?

Fin - J'viens de parler à baby sis.

El - Comment va-t-elle?

Fin - Bien. Elle avait besoin d'infos pour son enquête. Elle te passe le bonjour.

El - Okay.

Fin - Et aussi, elle m'a dit de te dire… « vous le ferez plus tard »?

El - Quoi?

Fin - Elle a dit que tu comprendrais et que c'était par rapport avec votre pari.

El - Ah oui, je vois. Merci Fin.

Fin - De rien.

Il s'assied à son bureau et secoua la tête. Il y avait un peu plus d'un mois de cela, ils avaient fait un pari. S'il gagnait, elle dînait avec lui le soir de son anniversaire. Si elle gagnait, il devait faire ce qu'elle voulait pendant une journée donc: du shopping. C'est lui qui avait gagné. Mais, son anniversaire était le lendemain et elle était toujours dans l'Oregon. Il travaillait sur son dossier quand il eut une idée. Il prévint sa coéquipière qu'il partait déjeune. À la fin de la journée, il partait dans l'Oregon, sous l'identité de Jérémy Benson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_La veille, jour de l'anniversaire d'Olivia._

Il était environ 11h quand elle quitta le café. Elle rejoint Hope une minute plus tard. Elles parlaient de leur prochaine action quand elles percutèrent un homme.

O - Je suis désolée.

? - Non, c'est rien, c'est moi.

Il la regarda et elle se figea. Elle était supposée être en mission d'infiltration dans l'Oregon. C'était son anniversaire, elle était seule et maintenant, IL était là, juste devant elle.

El - Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle. J'suis… tellement maladroit et distrait par moment.

O - C'est rien. Je vous assure.

El - Bien.

H - Perséphone, on doit rentrer. T Bone nous attend.

O - Oui. Bien entendu. Euh…bien… bonne fin de journée…

El - Benson.

Elle se figea de nouveau en entendant son patronyme. À quoi jouait il?

El - Je m'appelle Jérémy Benson.

O - Bonne journée…Jérémy.

El - Merci…Perséphone.

O - Oui.

Elle rougit avant de suivre Hope. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois, pour être sûre qu'il était bien réel.

H - Ça va?

O - Hum?

H - T'es sûre que tu vas bien?

O - Oui. Pourquoi?

H - T'es dans les nuages depuis qu'on a… OH!

O - Quoi "OH?"

H - C'est-ce type. Ce Jérémy.

O - Quoi lui?

H - Allez. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais. C'est la première fois que je te vois réagir comme ça. Sans compter quand tu appelais « Elliot » à l'hôpital!

O - Bref.

H - Donc…ce Jérémy…c'est ton genre?

O - _**Si seulement tu savais! **_Oui…plutôt.

H - Alors vas y!

O - On rentre Hope.

Une fois rentrée, elle alla dans sa chambre et regarda par la fenêtre. Elliot était là, dans l'Oregon. Que faisait il là? Et pourquoi une fausse identité? Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches de veste et trouva un bout de papier.

_Retrouve moi ce soir, à 21h30, côté Est du parc, à côté du pont. A plus. El_

Elle sourit et mit le papier dans sa poche de jean. Bien sûr qu'elle irait le rejoindre. Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Vers 21h, elle prévint ses colocataires qu'elle sortait prendre l'air pour penser à plusieurs choses importantes. Plus elle avançait et plus elle stressait. Une fois au parc, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite à chacun de ses mouvements. Une fois sur le petit pont, elle le chercha. Elle vit une couverture, un panier pic nic et des chandelles. Souriant, elle s'avança dans cette direction…

? - J'espère que tu aimes!

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Il était là, devant elle, les mains dans les poches de son jean, son plus beau sourire sur le visage.

O - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

El - Mais je suis ravi de te revoir aussi « Perséphone »!

Elle secoua la tête et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort et s'imprégna de sa présence.

O - Salut.

El - Salut toi.

O - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici… « Jérémy »?

Il murmura au creux de son oreille.

El - Joyeux Anniversaire Olivia.

Elle se stoppa et ferma les yeux. Elle plaça des bras autour de son cou et se mit à pleurer.

El - Shh ma belle. Tout va bien Olivia, je suis là.

Elle se mit à rire et le regarda.

O - Non, t'y es pas. Juste que… ce matin, j'étais tellement…déprimée. C'est mon anniversaire et je me retrouve embarquée dans ce…merdier et seule. Et ce soir, TU es là, avec MOI. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est important pour moi El.

El - Ben, tu me connais. Et puis, tu me devais un dîner alors…

Elle le regarda et le vit sourire.

O - T'as pas osé?

El - Ben si.

O - Tu…tu es venu ici, aujourd'hui, à cause de notre pari?

El - Quelle intelligence!

O - Mais t'es barré Stabler!

El - Merci beaucoup!

Il lui prit la main et l'invita à s'asseoir. Ils se mirent à parler de tout SAUF de son infiltration. Il connaissait les règles et puis…c'était son anniversaire.

El - Bon Olivia…j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de t'acheter un cadeau…

O - Pas besoin. Tu es mon cadeau El.

El - Ouais merci. J'ai quand même un petit quelque chose.

Il sortit un petit poste et mit le cd en route.

El - Tu m'accordes cette danse?

O - Avec joie.

Elle prit sa main et se leva...

* * *

La suite: la danse et ... à suivre ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir bonsoir

3ème jours et 3ème chapitre... bon c'est méga romantique et fleur bleue mais bon... c'est moi!

**Disclamer: _Everything_ et _Walking Away_ by Lifehouse (rien de plus romantique!)**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

Quand elle entendit la musique, elle se mit à sourire. Elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou, ce qui le força à mettre les siennes autour de sa taille.

_Find me here, speak to me_

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you_

_You are the light that's leading me to the place_

_Where I find peace again_

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the light to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything _

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_You calm the storms and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in take me deeper now_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

El - Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que j'avais rien pour toi…

O - Oui…

El - Ben, j't'ai un peu…menti.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

O - Vraiment?

El - Oui.

O - Dis moi.

El - Tu veux savoir?

O - OUI!

El - T'es sûre? Nan parce que…

O - Elliot! Donne moi mon cadeau!

El - D'accord.

Il sourit et posa une main sur sa joue, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de sa partenaire. Il se pencha légèrement et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes.

_Cause you're all I want,_

_ You're all I need_

_You're everything… everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything... everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything… everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Everything… Everything_

_And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Dans un premier temps prise par surprise, elle s'arrêta de penser et s'autorisa à faire ce dont elle avait envie depuis trop longtemps. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle lâcha prise et se perdit dans ce baiser.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this_

_And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Il se sépara d'elle, à bout de souffle. Il posa son front contre le sien et se mit à chanter, tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Elle lui sourit.

O - Je sais comment ça pourrait être encore mieux.

El - Vraiment?

O - Oui.

El - Dis moi.

O - Reste avec moi cette nuit.

El - C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

O - Plus que ce que tu peux l'imaginer. Juste…emmène moi loin de cette vie pour la nuit!

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, rangea rapidement le panier et l'emmena avec lui dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Durant le retour, ils regardèrent partout si personne ne les surveillait ou les suivait. Une fois dans la chambre, il ferma la porte pendant qu'elle se mettait dans ses bras.

O - Tu veux bien me rendre un service?

El - Tout ce que tu veux Liv.

O - Tu veux bien…me tenir tout contre toi cette nuit?

Il embrassa le bout de son nez et sourit.

El - Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

Ils se changèrent un peu avant de s'allonger. Une fois dans ces bras, elle se sentit bien, aimée, féminine, vivante. Il lui embrassa le front et mit une nouvelle musique. Seule cette mélodie se faisait entendre dans la chambre. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_The sun goes down as the city lights _

_Pave their way through the darkest night._

_ Rain drops fall as an old man cries,_

_ Never thought to ever think twice._

_ Of all he had and of all he lost, _

_A selfish life I guess comes with the ghost._

_ I remember me, _

_I remember you walking away_

_ I remember me, _

_I remember you walking away_

_ Same old street just a different name,_

_ Same old house just the families changed. _

_Picket fence, the windows stained. _

_Freedom spells by a man in chains. _

_Silence is all we have to give and _

_The memories of a life i wished we lived. _

_I remember me, _

_I remember you walking away_

_ I remember me, _

_I remember you walking away _

_From all that you made, that you lost or threw away,_

_ Trade it in for a brand new life._

_ But I cant, cant let go, cant turn around._

_ Hold my head high and walk away._

_ I remember me, _

_I remember you walking away _

_I remember me, _

_I remember you walking away_

Elle se réveilla durant la nuit. Elle le regarda et le vit sourire.

O - Il est quelle heure?

El - Tôt. Rendors toi.

O - Hum…

Elle se recolla à lui avant de se rendormir. Il la regarda un long moment avant de repartir dans les bras de Morphée.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

* * *

Romantique nan?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir,

Alors on continue un peu? J'ai bien compris que pas mal d'entre vous rêvait d'un anniversaire comme celui de Liv? On veut TOUTES le même je pense... ^^

Bon aller, pour faire plaisir à Oncle Picsou, un peu de Dani et Mr Chaussure dans ce chapitre!

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

_Retour dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Elliot_

O - Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire. Une certaine Dani a téléphoné.

El - Quand?

O - Y'a environ une heure. C'est elle qui m'a réveillé.

El - Désolé. Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle voulait?

O - Non. Mais elle veut que tu la rappelles.

El - Okay.

O - C'est qui?

El - Olivia.

O - Allez, dis le moi.

El - C'est…ma nouvelle coéquipière.

Elle se stoppa et vit la gène sur le visage de son ami.

O - Je vois.

El - Bref, tu as faim? Un p'tit dèj, ça te tente?

O - Pourquoi pas.

El - Voilà ce qu'on va faire: j'appelle le room service, je prends un douche et après on mange.

O - Ça ressemble à un plan.

El - C'en est un Liv.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et appela la réception pour le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il était sous la douche, son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

O - Oui?

_? - Salut Liv, c'est… OH MON… Olivia, c'est toi?_

O - _**Merde**__. _Salut John. Comment tu vas?

Mu - _Bien et toi?_

O - Je vais bien.

_Mu - Tu m'étonnes. Alors, où se trouve « ton homme»?_

O - Munch! Si tu veux tout savoir, il est sous la douche.

_Mu - Et pas toi?_

O - J'allais le rejoindre quand tu as appelé.

_Mu - Vraiment?_

O - Bien sur que non John. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

_Mu - Dani nous a dit qu'Elliot semblait être en charmante compagnie. J'voulais juste vérifier!_

O - T'es content?

_Mu - Tu m'étonnes. Donc…il est avec toi?_

O - Oui. C'était une surprise.

_Mu - Ben voyons._

O - Pour de vrai John. C'était mon anniversaire hier.

_Mu - Vraiment? J'ai complètement zappé. Je suis désolé._

O - C'est rien. C'est pour ça qu'Elliot est ici.

_Mu - Je vois. Une seconde._

_? - Oui?_

O - Salut frangin.

_Fin - Salut la belle. Comment va?_

O - Bien merci.

_Fin - Joyeux anniversaire Liv._

O - Merci Fin.

_Fin - De rien. Alors, comment tu vas?_

O - J'vais plutôt bien.

Alors qu'elle disait ça, elle sentit deux lèvres dévorer son cou.

O - Je vais même TRES bien!

_Fin - C'est le principal. Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose de spécial?_

O - Pas moi. Attends.

Elle se retourna et embrassa Elliot. Il sourit avant de prendre le téléphone.

El - Salut Fin.

_Fin - Salut El. OH MERDE…me dis pas…_

El - J'y suis.

_Fin - Pour l'amour du ciel Elliot, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? T'es devenu fou?_

El - Possible.

_Fin - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là bas?_

El - C'était une surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Olivia.

_Fin - Le Capitaine est furax._

El - Je m'en doute. Je paierais pour ça. Mais je… devais être là.

_Fin - Je sais mon pote. Sois prudent tu veux?_

El - Oui. Dis à Dani que j'ai eu son message et que je serais là en fin d'après midi.

_Fin - Pas de soucis. Dis à Liv qu'elle nous manque._

El - Tu leur manques.

O - Vous aussi vous me manquez les garçons.

El - Pareil ici.

_Fin - J'ai entendu. Bon…fais pas de trucs stupide avec elle Stabler!_

El - J'te le jure Fin.

_Fin - Okay. A plus tard_

El - Salut.

Il raccrocha avec un grand sourire et sentit deux bras autour de sa taille.

O - Alors?

El - Cragen est furax

O - Quelle surprise! Son meilleur flic qui manque à l'appel car il est parti rejoindre sa coéquipière, coincée dans une mission d'infiltration en plein milieu de nulle part et ce, le jour de son anniversaire… tu t'attendrais vraiment à autre chose?

El - Pas vraiment.

Ils se sourirent avant d'entendre des coups à la porte.

O - J'y vais.

Elle ouvrit la porte et perdit son sourire en deux secondes.

O - C'est quoi ce délire?

? - Bonjour Olivia.

O - Mais…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle regarda dans la chambre avant de sortir et de fermer la porte.

O - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là Porter?

Po - C'était supposé être ma phrase.

O - Arrêtez ce petit jeu.

Po - Vous savez que vous êtes sous couverture. Vous n'êtes pas supposée quitter la maison ou même...

La porte s'ouvrit.

El - Tout va bien ma belle?

O - Heu… oui, merci. Tu nous laisses une secondes, j'en ai pas pour…

El - Okay. Tout pour toi!

O - Merci.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Po - Non mais qu'est-ce…

* * *

Suspense...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey

Je vois que le retour de Porter vous enchante GRANDEMENT...mdr Voici une suite très interressante niveau ship ^^

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

_Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui._

_Po - Non mais qu'est-ce…_

O - Il ne s'est rien passé Dean.

Po - Vous en êtes sûre?

O - Quoi? Écoutez, j'ai pas le temps. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Po - Eh bien, vu que vous n'étiez pas… « chez vous », j'ai fait des recherches. Le responsable de l'hôtel vous a reconnu et m'a dit que vous étiez là avec un certain… Jérémy Benson! Quelle coïncidence! Qui est il?

O - CA ne vous regarde pas!

Po - Olivia…

O - NON. Laissez moi tranquille! Au moins… pour les deux prochains jours.

Po - Quoi? Mais…

O - Au revoir!

Elle entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et soupira.

El - Ah, nos amis les fédéraux, tellement accueillant.

O - Comment tu as su?

El - C'est vraiment pas dur!

O - C'était Porter, mon « chef »!

El - Oh.

O - Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais ici et pas avec les autres. J'en ai marre de tout ça Elliot.

El - Je me doute. Rentre avec moi.

O - Quoi?

El - Tu viens de me dire que tu en avais marre. Démissionne et rentre à New York avec moi. Reprends ta place à L'USV et fais ton job.

O - Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Du moins…

El - Pas avant la fin de la mission.

O - Oui.

El - Bien. Mais j'aurais essayer.

O - Et je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. Juste que…

El - Eh, pas la peine d'en parler Liv.

O - Je…

Il y eut de nouveaux coups à la porte.

O - Qui est-ce?

_? - Le room service madame!_

Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant le groom entrer avec le plateau. Elle le remercia, referma la porte. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et commencèrent à manger.

O - Alors…c'est comment le boulot avec… Dani?

El - Différent!

O - Comment ça?

El - Olivia…

O - Aller El, dis moi. On travaille ensemble depuis 8 ans. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

El - Elle est pas…comme toi.

O - Oh.

El - J'veux dire…elle assure en tant que flic. Mais pas pour notre unité. C'est comme si les victimes étaient responsables de ce qui leur arrivaient. Et ça me rend…

O - Encore plus colérique!

El - Ouais. Tu vois, tu me connais mieux que personne. Et elle, elle se pointe et pense que je vais pouvoir te remplacer comme ça. Mais bon sang, elle a même essayer de me séduire.

O - Nan? Tu délires?

El - Je t'assure. Ça m'a fait…

O - Il s'est passé…quelque chose…entre…

El - Elle m'a embrassé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Oh!

Elle baissa le regard. Il lui releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

El - J'ai dit qu'ELLE m'avait embrassé.

O - Donc…

El - Non. Si c'était le cas, tu penses que je serais là?

O - A croire que non.

El - Liv, c'est ma nouvelle partenaire mais elle ne m'attire pas. En fait, je ne suis attiré que pas mon ANCIENNE coéquipière.

O - Tu sous entends que je suis vieille?

El - Quoi? Pas une seconde ma puce.

O - El, c'est trop… bizarre.

El - Dis moi.

O - Ces dix dernières minutes, on s'est embrassé, tu m'as appelé « ma belle », embrassé devant un agent fédéral, dit que je t'attirais physiquement et là, c'est « ma puce »! Je sais plus…

El - Je vois. Écoute, Olivia je…j'avais pas prévu ce qui se passe depuis hier. Okay, je suis venu et j'ai passé un super moment avec toi. Je t'ai embrassé parce que je le voulais depuis…plus d'un an. Je pense que ça devait se passer comme ça d'une manière ou d'une autre et que je devais finir par le faire. Mais quand tu m'as embrassé à ton tour…j'ai arrêté de penser. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu…

O - Pourquoi j'ai demandé à partir pour la CCU après le cas Gitano?

El - Vraiment?

O - Dans les vestiaires, ce jour là, quand je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué entre nous… je parlais de nos sentiments. L'affaire du petit Ryan nous a ouvert les yeux et j'ai flippé. Et maintenant, on est au milieu de nulle part, dans une chambre d'hôtel de l'Oregon, à parler de « nous »… je…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, ayant chacun besoin d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se leva, s'avança vers elle et lui tendit sa main. Elle l'accepta et se cala contre lui, les bras autour de son cou. Après quelques minutes dans la même position, il la regarda, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

El - Je te veux. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Peu importe ce que les gens peuvent en penser. C'est TOI Liv! je… au début j'y croyais pas à cause du divorce et du boulot… mais maintenant, c'est clair. On doit prendre notre temps. Tu es toujours en opération et je rentre dans 3 heures…

O - Tu m'attendras?

El - Toute ma vie s'il le faut.

O - Je pense pas avoir besoin de tant de temps. Mais…après mon infiltration?

El - Tu sais où me trouver!

O - Je pense bien!

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de reprendre le déjeuner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient à l'aéroport.

O - Bon, alors c'est maintenant!

El - Olivia, je rentre seulement à la maison.

O - Je sais. C'est juste que…ces deux derniers jours ont été les meilleurs de ma vie. J'ai pas envie que ça se finisse comme ça.

El - Moi non plus. Viens par là.

Ils étaient dans une tendre étreinte quand son vol fut appelé pour l'embarquement.

O - Je veux pas que tu me laisses!

El - Je veux pas te laisser non plus.

O - Mais, on a pas le choix.

El - Oui. Je t'appelle quand je suis à New York.

O - Je pense pas que ça soit possible. J'appellerais.

El - J'attendrais!

O - Promis?

El - Promis! Sois prudente, vu?

O - Pas de problème El.

El - Bye.

O - A plus tard!

Ils s'embrassèrent comme ils l'avaient fait la nuit d'avant, lors de leur premier baiser. Ils se séparèrent, en se regardant dans les yeux. Il lui embrassa le bout du nez, sans pour autant séparer leur deux corps. Un dernier baiser sur sa main et il se dirigea vers l'hôtesse. Il lui donna son ticket tout en regardant Olivia. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans l'avion. Elle resta à l'aéroport jusqu'à ce que son avion décolle.

* * *

Snif, il est rentré...


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir

Mais vous en faites pas, il est parti mais c'est pas du définitif... spa drôle sinon

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

_Elle resta à l'aéroport jusqu'à ce que son avion décolle._

Elle rentra à pied jusqu'à sa « maison » et pleura une grande partie du trajet. Une fois à destination, elle prit une grande inspiration et entra.

H - Salut Persé… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

O - Rien. Je vais bien.

H - T'es sûre?

O - Oui. Juste…

TB - Pas besoin de nous le dire.

O - Merci T Bone.

TB - De rien. Tiens, un postier est venu ce matin avec ça pour toi.

O - Okay. Je vais…

H - A plus.

O - T Bone?

TB - Ouais?

O - Merci… pour tout!

TB - Je t'en pris!

Elle monta dans sa chambre et d'allongea. Elle regarda le papier reconnu l'écriture de Porter. Elle jeta le papier et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit des petits coups à sa porte.

O - Entre Hope.

H - Comment tu as su que c'était moi?

O - L'intuition féminine je pense.

H - Vrai. Comment tu te sens?

O - …

H - Pour de vrai!

O - J'ai… connu mieux!

H - Tu veux en parler?

O - Je…

Elle se leva, regarda par la fenêtre et ferma les yeux.

O - J'étais avec…Jérémy hier soir.

H - Vraiment?

O - Oui. Il…on s'est rencontré par hasard quand je suis sortie hier. Alors…on a parlé, on s'est baladé au parc. Je m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien.

H - Il s'est passé quoi ensuite?

O - Eh bien, on a été à son hôtel. On a parlé encore et encore, de tout et de rien. Et avant de comprendre, on s'est embrassé.

H - WOW!

O - Je sais. C'était… un moment plus tard, je me suis endormie dans ses bras. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas là ce matin.

H - C'est pas grave. C'est bien que tu aies trouvé un homme qui…

Elle la vit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre de nouveau.

H - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Perséphone?

O - Rien. Juste que…

H - Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire?

O - Oui. Et j'en suis heureuse.

H - Alors?

O - Je… Jérémy est parti il y a une heure.

H - Quoi?

O - Il était là juste pour deux jours, raisons personnelles. C'est pour ça que…

H - C'est bon, j'ai pigé. Je suis désolée.

O - Merci.

H - Tu devrais te reposer.

O - Ouais. Hope, c'était important pour moi… de pouvoir t'en parler.

H - A plus.

Elle se rallongea et s'endormi en une minute. Quand Hope vint la réveiller, elle fut surprise d'avoir dormi toute l'après midi. Elle dîna avant de sortir prendre l'air. Elle s'arrêta devant une cabine téléphonique et composa son numéro.

_? - Salut, c'est Elliot, laissez un message._

O - Salut toi. Ben, je t'avais dit que je t'appelle alors… tu me manques El! Bye.

Elle raccrocha tristement. Elle secoua la tête avant de composer un autre numéro.

_? - USV, Détective Tutuola._

O - Vous dormez jamais à New York?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fin - Salut frangine. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?_

O - Rien. J'voulais juste entendre une voix familière.

_Fin - Pourquoi moi?_

O - Ben en fait…parce que El…est sur boite vocale.

_Fin - Une seconde. Hey mec, allume ton phone. Alors, dis moi…_

O - Ben… il fait beau, j'ai plus ou moins… snobé un agent fédéral…

_Fin - Tu l'as pas fait?_

O - Oh si. Demande à El.

_Fin - Je le ferrai. Une minute._

_El - Salut ma beauté. _

O - Salut beau gosse. Bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix!

_El - Comment tu m'as…_

O - Si je suis TA beauté, tu es MON beau gosse!

_El - Ca me va. Tu me manques._

O - Toi aussi. Tu as fait un bon voyage?

_El - Comme toujours._

O - Une affaire difficile?

_El - En quelque sorte._

O - Combien?

_El - Quoi?_

O - Combien de semaine à faire de la paperasse?

_El - Comment…3._

O - Aouch. Désolée.

_El - Pas ta faute. Et puis, je regrette pas d'être venu et d'avoir vécu ce qu'on a vécu._

O - Moi non plus. Tu devrais aller dormir.

_El - Toi aussi._

O - Je l'ai déjà fait. Ça fait du bien.

_El - Tu m'étonnes. Tu veux parler à Fin?_

O - Dis lui qu'il me manque.

_El - Je le ferais. Fais de beaux rêves Liv._

O - Au revoir beau gosse El.

_El - Salut ma beauté!_

Elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire avant de rentrer chez elle, plus heureuse que jamais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dans le même temps, à l'USV_

Elliot raccrocha avec le même sourire. Il soupira et regarda Fin.

El - Tu lui manques.

Fin - Je parie que tu lui manques plus. Alors, c'est quoi ton petit pseudo!

El - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Fin - Tu l'as appelé « ma beauté ». C'est quoi pour toi?

El - C'est… « beau gosse ».

Fin - Trop mimi.

El - Ah, ah, ah. N'ose même pas…

Fin - Promis. Alors…c'est sérieux…entre vous deux?

El - Ben…on doit y réfléchir et en parler…

Fin - Mais…

El - Je veux que ça le devienne.

Fin - C'est-ce que je voulais entendre. Mais je te préviens, si tu oses…

El - Jamais. Fais moi confiance Fin.

Fin - Bien sûr. C'est juste que… tu sais ce que Liv représente pour nous.

El - Oui et j'en suis le premier content que vous la considériez comme une petite sœur.

Fin - Ne fais pas le con avec elle!

El - Juré!

Fin - Bien. Maintenant, on a toujours du boulot!

El - Je sais.

* * *

Next chap: Guess who's back?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey hey

Bon comme je vois que tout le monde est déprimé par le départ d'Elliot et la dépression d'Olivia, on va faire bouger les choses... ^^

**WARNING:** On entre dans les 5 derniers chapitres...

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard, dans les bureaux de l'USV, 21h._

El - T'as du neuf?

Da - Pas vraiment. Y'a quelque chose que je pige pas dans cette enquête.

El - Un café?

Da - Dieu te bénisse Stabler.

El - Ouais.

Il posa son stylo et se dirigea vers la cafetière.

Fin - Hey, Elliot, tu peux venir une seconde?

El - J'arrive.

Il donna son café à Dani avant de rejoindre Fin.

El - Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Fin - Je sais que tu es bloqué à ton bureau mais ce type est un connard. J'ai besoin de toi mec.

El - Écoute Fin, dans d'autres circonstances…

Fin - S'te plait… « beau gosse! »

El - T'avais promis de… grr en route!

Fin - Merci frangin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

? - Excusez moi.

Da - Oui?

? - Je cherche l'Inspecteur Stabler.

Da - Il est en salle d'interrogatoire. Je peux peut être vous aider. Je suis sa coéquipière Dani Beck.

_**? - Alors c'est à ça que tu ressemble Dani! **_Euh… non merci. Je vais…

Elles entendirent des bruits venir du couloir.

Fin - C'est bon, calme toi!

El - Me calmer? Mais merde Fin, j'aurais dû te dire nan! Je sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté.

Fin - Peut être parce que je t'ai appelé… « beau gosse! »

El - VOILA! Je jure que la prochaine fois que QUICONQUE m'appelle comme ça, je…

? - Même si c'est moi?

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Le cœur d'Elliot se mit à battre comme un tambour. Il se retourna et la regarda avec de grands yeux. Il courut vers elle et l'a pris dans ses bras.

El - Dis moi que je ne rêve pas Liv.

Elle lui sourit, posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait, ce fameux matin, quand ils avaient parlé « d'eux ».

O - Qu'est ce que tu en dis maintenant?

El - Ils ont fini par te relâcher?

O - Yep. Mon infiltration est DÉFINITIVEMENT terminée… « BEAU GOSSE ».

El - Ca, j'aime beaucoup!

O - Vraiment? Pourtant, tu as dis à Fin que…

El - TOI et SEULEMENT toi, a le droit de m'appeler comme ça!

O - C'est bon à savoir.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau quand Fin se fit entendre.

Fin - Et moi dans l'histoire? Je croyais que je te manquais?

O - Bien sûr. Viens par là.

Elle le prit dans ses bras en souriant.

Fin - Nan mais regarde toi baby sis: t'es magnifique.

O - Merci.

Fin - Jolie coupe de cheveux!

O - Ouais…

Fin - C'est la première fois que tu les as aussi longs?

O - En effet. J'avais…besoin de changer.

Fin - T'es superbe!

O - Merci.

El - Tu es rentrée quand?

O - Ce matin.

El - Pourquoi…

O - Débriefing avec les fédéraux!

Fin - Je vois.

El - Tu m'as manqué!

O - Toi aussi El.

Il lui embrassa le front, le nez et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, qui se transforma rapidement en plus. À ce moment, une porte s'ouvrit.

? - Bon alors, Dani et… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à Cragen, des expressions embarrassées sur leur visage.

Cr - Olivia? Depuis quand tu es rentrée ma grande?

O - Ce matin. C'est bon de vous revoir Capitaine.

Cr - J'aurais pu dire la même chose… mais pas après CA!

Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cr - C'est arrivé quand?

O - Vous vous souvenez quand Elliot a déserté, il y a deux semaine?

Cr - Bien entendu. D'ailleurs… tu ne l'as pas fait?

El - Si!

Cr - Tu es parti…la rejoindre pendant sa mission?

El - Oui Capitaine?

Cr - Mais t'es complètement fêlé mon pauvre garçon?

El - Ben…

O - Oh oui il l'est Don.

El - Merci ma puce.

O - Mais de rien mon cher!

Elle l'embrassa avant de revenir sur son Capitaine.

O - Il est venu pour mon anniversaire.

Cr - Ton… quand?

O - Il y a deux semaines!

Cr - Ben… joyeux anniversaire Olivia.

O - Merci Don.

Cr - Alors, tu l'as fait?

El - Oui Monsieur. Je sais que c'était irresponsable de ma part de…

Cr - Je suis fier de toi Elliot.

El - De partir voir Liv alors que… quoi? Vraiment?

Cr - Bien entendu fils! Tu as fait ce que tu devrais faire: partir rejoindre la femme de ton cœur. Je suis content que tu l'aies ENFIN fait!

El / O - QUOI? / QUOI?

Fin - Vous pensiez que…

Cr - Depuis le jour de la séparation entre Elliot et Kathy.

El - Mais…

Cr - Plus de mais Stabler. Ramènes ta belle chez toi et revenez dans deux jours.

O - Vous…

Cr - A plus tard les enfants.

Il retourna dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

El - J'en reviens toujours pas.

Fin - Si j'étais vous, je partirais avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

El - Merci mec!

Elliot prit son manteau et la main d'Olivia.

El - A plus tard.

Fin - Salut les amoureux.

O - Salut frangin. Ravie de vous connaître Dani!

Da - Oui…

Fin - John va être complètement Dingue!

* * *

Si Elliot ne REvient pas à elle, c'est Olivia qui vient à lui...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey

Ah ben ouais, ils pouvaient pas être loin de l'autre trop longtemps non plus ces deux là...

ATTENTION: ME VOILA DE RETOUR! (les personnes qui me connaissent et connaissent un CERTAIN surnom que CERTAINES personnes dont je ne citerais pas les noms mais qui ce sont reconnus en la personne de Collègue et de Miss "je kiffe écrire des batailles d'eau dans mes ff...", ceux là, ils comprendront le pourquoi de mon retour! hein les filles?

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

Mu - Bonjour tout le monde.

Fin - Salut John.

Mu - Dani, où est ton coéquipier?

Da - J'veux même pas le savoir.

Mu - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Da - Ce cher Elliot a eu quelques jours de repos.

Mu - Vraiment? Et par quel miracle?

Fin - Tu comprendras plus tard.

Cr - Bonjours à tous.

Tous - Chef!

Cr - J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Après les évènements survenus hier soir, j'ai décidé de faire… des changements.

Lake - Quel genre?

Cr - Du changement au sein des équipes. Ainsi, Dani tu seras avec Lake, John avec Elliot. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Fin?

Fin - J'ai pigé!

Cr - Bien. Au boulot.

Mu - Une seconde, tu connais ton nouveau partenaire?

Fin - Oui et tu verras ça dans deux jours.

Mu - Mais…

Fin - Je file au tribunal!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Salut la compagnie.

Tous - Salut El.

Mu - T'es en retard.

El - Désolé. Je savais pas que…

Mu - Y'a une chose dont j'ai horreur c'est que MON partenaire soir en retard!

El - Oh.

Mu - Donc tu ferais mieux d'être à l'heure tous les matins parce que je laisserais plus passer. Pigé…Coéquipier?

El - Ouais…coéquipier.

Mu - Bien.

Fin - Bon sang, ça va pas me manquer. Bonne chance mec.

El - Merci. J'ai raté quoi d'autre?

Fin - Dani est avec Lake.

El - Et toi?

Fin - Je vais avoir le meilleur partenaire rêvé!

Mu - Merci pour moi.

Fin - Mais de rien John.

Mu - Et il a un nom ton équipier?

? - Tu veux dire: ELLE a un nom ton équipière?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Olivia.

Fin - Voici MA nouvelle coéquipière. Baby sis, voici Dani Beck et Chester Lake.

Da - Bonjour.

O - Salut.

Lake - Ravi de te rencontrer.

O - Merci Lake.

El - Une seconde. Ils t'ont repris?

O - Surprise!

El - Depuis quand?

O - Quelques jours.

El - Mais…

O - Je pouvais pas t'en parler. Tout comme tu sais qu'on ne peux plus être coéquipier.

El - Je sais.

Mu - Minute. Pourquoi vous pouvez plus bossez ensemble?

O - Une raison toute simple John.

Mu - Qui est?

O - Ceci!

Elle se rapprocha d'Elliot et l'embrassa.

O - VOILA pourquoi on ne peut plus être ensemble…

El - Du moins au boulot!

O - Exact!

Mu - Quoi? Vous deux, vous…

El - Ouais.

Mu - Depuis quand?

O - Quasiment…deux semaines et demi.

Mu - TON ANNIVERSAIRE?

O - Yep.

Mu - Mais je croyais que…

O - Elliot est venu me rejoindre pour fêter mon anniversaire. On a décidé de tenter quelque chose… une fois que je serais rentrée.

Mu - Depuis quand tu es de retour?

O - Trois jours!

Mu - Ben c'est du rapide.

Fin - C'est clair.

Mu - Bref, Olivia quand on parlait de…la douche…

O - Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous avant ce matin!

Mu - Je…quoi? Me dis pas que…

O - C'est pour ça qu'on était en retard!

Elle lui fit un grand clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir à son nouveau bureau.

Cr - Munch, Elliot, nouvelle affaire. Central Park, jeune femme probablement violée. Warner vous attend.

El - En route…partenaire.

Tous se mirent à rire. Il s'arrêta devant Olivia et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

El - On se voit pour le déjeuner?

O - Je t'attends. Fais attention.

El - De même. À plus les gars.

Tous - Bye.

Fin - Alors Livia…

O - Oui…collègue?

Fin - C'est sérieux?

O - Oui!

Fin - Bien. Tu sais que si…

O - Tu seras le premier à le savoir.

Fin - Super. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris…ça risque pas d'arriver de si tôt!

O - Exact.

Fin - Pauvre Elliot. John va le rendre chèvre. Encore plus maintenant que vous êtes ensemble.

O - Je sais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Plus tard dans la soirée, chez Olivia._

O - Alors, cette première journée avec John?

El - Horrible! On peut changer?

O - Je m'entends pas mal avec Fin!

El - J'veux re bosser avec toi!

O - On ne peut pas El et tu le sais.

El - C'est pas juste!

O - Si on veut rester ensemble au boulot, on ne peut plus être un couple en dehors et vice versa.

El - Je sais. Mais on peut être professionnel! Notre relation de couple n'entachera pas notre boulot! On peut se contrôler.

O - Ca c'est-ce que tu dis!

El - Eh! Je sais me contrôler.

O - Dit l'homme qui n'a pas arrêté de…

El - Tu t'en plains?

O - PAS UNE SECONDE! Mais je sais que…maintenant que je t'ai, je pense pas que je puisse me contrôler au boulot…surtout si on est ensemble en patrouille!

El - Intéressant.

O - Ose me dire que ce n'est pas la même chose de ton côté!

El - C'est pareil!

O - Bien.

* * *

^^ Merci à toi aussi Picsou pour le coup de main ;) Dédicace pour toi aussi ma Gisèle: le coup de la patrouille en voiture...ça te rappelle rien? :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey...

Picsou, celui là, il est pour toi (Mr Chaussure is back to back to SVU).

Alors petites réponses à mes reviews: Oui c'est vrai que Liv et Dani dans le même service...c'est intrigant et OUI, J'ADORE MUNCH ET J'ASSUME! (On m'a pas surnommé MUNCHETTE pour rien... vous connaissez mon surnom maintenant...) ;)

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, 6h40_

O - Benson?

_? - Olivia, c'est Cragen._

O - Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_Cr - J'ai besoin que tu viennes aussi vite que possible._

O - Très bien, j'arrive.

_Cr - Dis à Elliot que John est en route pour Mercy: nouvelle affaire._

O - Je lui dirais.

Elle raccrocha et soupira.

El - Me dire quoi?

O - John t'attend à Mercy.

El - Super.

O - Et faut que j'aille au central.

El - Merveilleux.

O - Je sais.

Ils se préparèrent aussi vite que possible. Ils auraient pu aller plus vite si ils ne passaient pas leur temps à s'embrasser dès que l'un ou l'autre avait un nouvel habit sur le dos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

? - Knock Knock.

_Cr - Entrez._

O - Bonjour Capitaine.

Cr - Il était temps!

O - Désolée, un petit désaccord avec… « mon oreiller »!

Cr - Tu comprends pourquoi..

O - Je sais. Et ça n'arrivera plus.

Cr - J'espère. Tu te souviens de l'agent Porter.

O - Dean?

Po - Olivia.

O - Qu'est-ce que…

Po - Vos amis sont à New York.

O - Hein?

Po - Il y a un rassemblement contre la déforestation ou quelque chose dans le genre demain et ils sont là.

O - Qu'est ce que je suis supposée faire?

Po - Au choix: Olivia ou Perséphone.

O - Mais…

Quelqu'un frappa rapidement et la porte s'ouvrit.

El - Désolé de vous interrompre Capitaine…

Po - VOUS! Mais que…

Cr - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Elliot?

El - J'ai besoin d'Olivia.

Cr - Pourquoi?

El - John est resté à Mercy mais…notre victime est une petite fille et…

Cr - D'accord.

El - Merci.

O - J'arrive dans une minute El.

El - Okay. J'attends dans la voiture.

O - Ouais. Dean, pour demain…

Po - Je vous accompagne à votre voiture. J'ai besoin de deux ou trois informations!

O - Bien entendu. Capitaine.

Cr - Courage!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po - Alors?

O - Alors quoi?

Po - Qui est cet homme?

O - Pourquoi?

Po - Je l'ai reconnu. C'est-ce… Jérémy Benson…celui de l'Oregon.

O - On doit vraiment en parler maintenant?

Po - OUI!

O - Bien. Ça va aller vite: son nom est Elliot Stabler, mon ancien coéquipier et c'est aujourd'hui mon petit ami. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez…

Po - Votre petit ami? Je croyais…qu'il ne s'était rien passé en Oregon?

O - C'est-ce que j'ai dit et je le maintien. On s'est embrassé mais ça ne vous regarde pas. Il faut que j'y aille. Je vous tiens au courant pour demain.

Elle entra dans la voiture et ferma les yeux. Il ne dit rien, démarra et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Une fois sur place, Olivia discuta avec le petite fille durant une bonne demi heure. Elle fit son rapport aux garçons. Munch retourna au central pour continuer son enquête. Elliot et Olivia s'arrêtèrent pour prendre un café avant de se promener dans Central Park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il s'arrêta, s'assied dans l'herbe et lui tendit sa main. Elle l'accepta et se blottit contre lui.

El - Parle moi.

O - Je déteste Porter.

El - Grande nouvelle!

O - Il y a une manifestation demain et…quelque écologistes…dont T Bone et Hope seront là.

El - Et?

O - Il m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire à ce propos!

El - Et?

O - Je sais pas encore.

El - Et?

O - Quoi?

El - Quoi d'autre?

O - Elliot…

El - Je te connais Olivia. Donc…

O - Il m'a saoulé à cause…il voulait savoir…ce qui c'était vraiment passé…entre nous là bas!

El - Je vois.

O - Je lui ai dit qu'on c'était juste embrassé et que ça ne le regardait pas!

El - Bonne réponse Inspecteur Benson.

O - C'est la deuxième fois que je le snob comme ça.

El - Et j'espère que ça sera pas la dernière fois!

O - Oui. C'est génial.

El - Dis moi.

O - Juste…ça. Toi et moi et rien de plus!

El - Je garde ça en mémoire!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Le lendemain, salle d'interrogatoire n°1_

O - Je les connais. J'étais là. Ils n'ont rien fait Dean.

Po - C'est la deuxième fois.

O - Je vous ai déjà dis qu'en Oregon, nous étions les victimes. On les avait même pas touché. C'est la même chose aujourd'hui.

Po - C'est pareil.

O - NON! Écoutez Dean…laissez moi leur parler!

Po - Quoi? Aucune chance!

O - Pourquoi?

Po - C'est trop personnel. Vous êtes impliquée et…

Cr - Vas y Olivia.

Po - QUOI?

O - Merci Capitaine!

Elle sortit du bureau de Cragen, prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

? - Perséphone? Qu'est-ce que tu…

O - Salut T Bone.

TB - Qu'est-ce que… t'es flic?

* * *

OUI, je suis sadique de couper ici mais J'ASSUME!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir bonsoir

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews! Tout le monde semble d'accord pour dire que Porter...ben hy sert à rien (grande nouvelle) et que la confrontation Liv/T Bone va être tendue! A vous de juger...

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

_? - Perséphone? Qu'est-ce que tu…_

_O - Salut T Bone._

_TB - Qu'est-ce que… t'es flic?_

_xxxxxxxxx  
_

O - Oui. Mon vrai nom est Olivia Benson. Je bosse ici depuis… ces 8 dernières années.

TB - Mais…

O - J'étais sous couverture pour les fédéraux.

TB - Tu…nous espionnais?

O - Oui. Mais j'ai arrêté à la seconde où j'ai prouvé que vous étiez innocent.

TB - Pourquoi aujourd'hui?

O - J'ai besoin de ton aide.

TB - Pourquoi? Je suis pas une balance!

O - Je sais. T'es un type bien qui défend ses convictions. Je t'admire pour ça.

TB - Tu m'admires?

O - Oui. Regarde moi: un Inspecteur de l'USV qui bosse pour le FBI, qui ment à des personnes aussi génial que toi et Hope. Et pourquoi? Regarde où on est aujourd'hui!

TB - Je n'ai rien fait!

O - Je sais. J'étais là.

TB - Ouais, en Oregon.

O - Aujourd'hui aussi.

TB - Vraiment?

O - Oui. Écoute moi, je me sens mal pour ce que j'ai fais. J'ai abusez de votre confiance, à toi et Hope. Je veux juste rééquilibrer les choses.

TB - Comment?

O - Je sais que vous êtes innocents mais pas les fédéraux. Donne moi des noms et je te promets que vous n'aurez plus de problèmes avec la police.

TB - Tu nous laisserais repartir?

O - Retour à la maison. Rien de plus. Tu rentres avec Hope et vous continuez votre combat et à défendre vos points de vue. Je te le jure!

TB - Okay. Mais… tu m'as donné ta parole!

O - Je sais. Même si c'est compliqué: fais moi confiance!

Trois heures plus tard, les responsables étaient arrêtés et après interrogatoires, mis en détention. T bone et Hope était libre de rentrer. Ils étaient toujours en salle d'interrogatoire quand Olivia et Elliot arrivèrent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

H - Perséphone? Jérémy? Mais…

TB - Alors?

O - Libre comme l'air.

TB - Vraiment!

o - Je t'ai donné ma parole T Bone. Je la respecte.

Elle lui enleva les menottes.

O - T Bone, Hope, vous êtes libres de rentrer chez vous.

TB - Merci…Olivia.

O - De rien.

H - Une seconde: c'est quoi ce délire?

TB - Hope, voici l'Inspecteur Olivia Benson et l'Inspecteur Elliot Sabler.

H - Mais je…

O - T Bone t'expliquera mais…je suis flic et je bossais sous couverture.

H - Alors, tu nous as menti?

O - Oui. Mais une chose était vraie: vous êtes des gens supers et je suis heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

H - Mais quand… toi et Jéré… ELLIOT? NON! Tu veux dire que c'est "Elliot"? LE "Elliot" de quand on ...

O - Le seul et l'unique Hope. En fait, quand on l'a rencontré, c'était mon anniversaire.

H - Ah oui?

O - Oui. J'étais seule, loin de chez moi et… il est venu me rejoindre.

H - Alors, cette histoire de soirée…

O - C'était la vérité. Et pour être honnête, on est toujours ensemble!

H - Vraiment?

O - Ouais! Maintenant, rentrez chez vous, faites ce que vous avez à faire mais par pitié…évitez les ennuis!

TB - On va essayer. C'était un plaisir de te revoir…Olivia.

O - Moi aussi T Bone.

Ils échangèrent une accolade avant que ce ne soit le tour de Hope.

H - Continue avec lui, t'es sur la bonne voie!

O - T'inquiètes pas pour ça!

TB - J'espère qu'on se reverra vite!

O - Promis.

Ils quittèrent la pièce quand Porter arriva.

Po - Bon boulot!

O - Merci.

El - Bon ben…

Il lui caressa la main avec un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce.

Po - C'est un type bien.

O - Je sais.

Po - Écoutez, je suis désolé…

O - C'est bon, c'est du passé.

Po - Du passé! Bon, je dois y aller. Ce fut un plaisir de travailler de nouveau avec vous Inspecteur Benson.

O - J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant Dean!

Il ouvrit la bouche d'indignation lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce. Elle retrouva le reste de l'équipe autour de la cafetière.

El - Alors?

O - Je l'ai envoyé bouler!

Fin - Encore?

El - Ca c'est MA Liv!

O - Ouais. Je me sens tellement…

Cr - Olivia.

O - Capitaine?

Cr - Dans mon bureau.

O - Bien.

Cr - Elliot…

El - J'arrive!

Il ferma la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cr - Bon travail Olivia.

O - Merci.

Cr - Rentre, tu mérites un peu de repos.

O - C'est gentil.

Cr - Vous avez fait du bon boulot ensemble. Je pensais vous remettre…

El - Sauf votre respect, Capitaine…

Cr - Elliot?

El - Je…même si je veux re bosser avec Liv, je ne pense pas que ça serait la meilleure chose à faire.

Cr - Pourquoi ça?

El - On sait tous ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier avec l'affaire Gitano. On tient beaucoup trop à l'autre. Encore plus aujourd'hui et vous savez pourquoi. Si on devait bosser de nouveau ensemble, je ne pense pas être objectif et je serais trop protecteur envers Olivia.

Cr - Eh bien, j'apprécie ton honnêteté. Des objections Olivia?

O - Non. Juste…

Cr - Oui?

O - Remettez le avec Dani.

Cr - Vraiment?

O - John le rend hystérique.

Cr - Elliot?

El - Si c'est la décision de Liv, faites le!

Cr - Vous deux… vous me rendez chèvres, vous le savez ça?

El/O - Oh que oui Capitaine!

Cr - Bien. Demain matin, Elliot tu seras avec Fin. Le jour d'après, tu retourneras avec Dani. Olivia tu reviens dans trois jours.

El - Parfait!

Cr - Débarrassez moi le plancher!

El/O - A vos ordres!

Cr - Oh, dernières choses… Elliot?

El - Capitaine?

Cr - Elle a beau être en repos, ne t'avise pas « trop » la fatiguer…si tu vois…

El - Je vois…euh…très bien même!

Olivia ouvrit la porte en souriant et sortit, suivit d'Elliot.

El - Mais je peux rien vous promettre!

Cr - FERME MOI CETTE PORTE!

* * *

Donald est dans les docks... désolée... Gisèle comprendra...


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey hey

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette ff. Oui déjà je sais mais bon... y'en a d'autres qui arriveront par la suite, promis!

Merci à tout le monde pour avoir lu et laissé des reviews. A ce que je vois, Porter n'est pas trop aimé non plus, c'est Morgane qui va être contente. Allez, coup de balais, à dégager!

**Disclamer: ... Si seulement...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

_Cr - Elle a beau être en repos, ne t'avise pas « trop » la fatiguer…si tu vois…_

_El - Je vois…euh…très bien même!_

_Olivia ouvrit la porte en souriant et sortit, suivit d'Elliot._

_El - Mais je peux rien vous promettre!_

_Cr - FERME MOI CETTE PORTE!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin - Alors?

O - Eh bien, partenaire, je te laisse mon homme pour demain.

Fin - Oui?

O - Hum hum. Dani?

Da - Oui?

O - Tu le retrouveras comme équipier le lendemain!

Da - Bien…je…

El - Sois la bienvenue…collègue.

Da - Mais…

El - C'est l'idée de Liv. Parce qu'entre nous John, tu me rends dingue!

Mu - Mais…

El - Courage Lake!

Lake - Pourquoi moi?

O - T'en fais pas Chester, on échangera de temps à autre.

Lake - Merci Olivia.

O - De rien. Bon sur ce, à plus tard les enfants.

Mu - T'as combien de temps

O - Trois longues journées.

Fin - Chanceuse.

O - Si seulement tu savais Fin!

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'embrasser Elliot.

El - A ce soir.

O - Bye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ce soir là…_

El - Je peux te poser une question?

O - Je t'écoute Stabler.

El - C'est quoi cette histoire entre toi, Hope et "LE Elliot"?

O - Oh ça!

El - Oui…ça!

O - Eh bien…quand j'étais là bas, on était à une manif qui a mal tourné et je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital.

El - Quoi?

O - C'était rien El, juste…une petite coupure au niveau de la tête.

Il passa son pouce dessus et l'embrassa.

O - J'ai été inconsciente un petit temps et, disons que…je parlais…dans mon sommeil.

El - Et?

O - Et je disais ton nom!

El - Vraiment?

O - Me demande pas pourquoi! Hope en a eu marre et m'a demandé qui tu étais.

El - Ce à quoi tu as répondu…

O - Que tu n'étais… « personne »!

El - Aouch Liv.

O - Je sais. Désolée. Mais je pouvais pas lui dire que tu étais un flic, de surcroît mon meilleur ami et l'homme que j'aime. Je pense que…

El - Que tu aimes?

O - Euh… j'veux dire…

El - Tu…m'aimes…vraiment?

O - Je…pense que oui. Tu sais, je suis pas experte en relation et…

Elle fût coupée par un puissant baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse.

El - Je t'aime Olivia.

O - Vraiment?

El - Plus que tout.

O - A ce point?

El - Tu ne me crois pas?

O - Non.

El - Vraiment?

O - Hum hum… je pense que…j'ai besoin de…quelques preuves!

Il haussa les sourcils et eut un grand sourire.

El - Ah oui?

O - J'en ai bien peur.

El - Cragen serait pas content!

O - Mais il T'A dit de ne pas ME fatiguer! Pas l'inverse!

El - C'est pour ça que je t'aime!

O - Prouve le moi!

El - C'est pas un soucis pour moi!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Trois jours plus tard._

Elliot était assis à son bureau, la tête sur son bureau, les yeux fermés.

Cr - ELLIOT!

El - QUOI? Désolé Capitaine.

Cr - Ca va?

El - Je…oui ça va!

O - Salut tout le monde.

Olivia s'assied à son bureau avec un grand sourire.

Fin - Comment s'est passé ce petit repos?

O - Merveilleusement bien, merci.

Cragen regarda Olivia, puis Elliot et revint sur Olivia.

Cr - Ne me dites pas que…

Olivia lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Cr - Vous êtes pas possible!

O - Vous lui avez dis à lui… pas à moi!

El - Et regarde dans l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis.

O - Il se plaignait pas ce matin… ou même les autres fois!

Cr - Vous deux…

Fin - 8 ans qu'ils se tournent autour Capitaine. Laissez les un peu.

El - EH!

Fin - Quoi?

El - Pas 8. 1½.

Fin - Je parlais pour Liv.

El - Autant pour moi?

Cr - Une vraie bande de gosse. Des fois je me demande, comment vous faites pour être de si bon flics? Bref, passons. Dani, Elliot, Ryan vous attend au labo.

El - On est parti.

Cr - Fin, Olivia…Warner salle d'autopsie.

Fin - Oui chef.

Cr - Lake, John t'attend à Mercy.

Lake - A plus les gars.

Cr - Une seconde!

Les 5 Inspecteurs se retournèrent vers leur Capitaine.

Cr - Faites attention à vous.

Tous - A vos ordres Cap!

Ils quittèrent la pièce. Une fois devant les ascenseurs, ils se regardèrent.

O - On déjeune où?

El - Ginno?

Fin - Super.

Da - Pour 12h30,

Lake - Okay.

Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser.

El - Je t'aime.

O - Je t'aime plus Stabler.

El - Prouve le!

O - Ce soir!

El - Super!

Il l'embrassa et suivit Dani. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Fin regarda Olivia en souriant.

Fin - Je te jure que Cragen a raison Liv.

O - Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut? Quand l'amour t'attrape, tu peux pas lui échapper!

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de Birthday Undercover! Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine

Love & Kisses

BigBoss87


End file.
